


Family Secrets?

by Chicagogirl2019



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD
Genre: #Chicago Fire, #Chicago Med, #Chicago PD, #Secret sister, #Slow burn relationship, #Upstead, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicagogirl2019/pseuds/Chicagogirl2019
Summary: Everyone knows Hailey Upton's old home life wasn't the best. So it is no surprise that she doesn't go home a lot. But since she doesn't go home a lot it means that she missed a lot of things, one of those things is a little sister?! She is 5 1/2 years old, her full name is Skyler Rae Upton. Her home life is just like Hailey's was so it's no surprise that she's extremely shy. What happens when the little girl shows up at the district looking for Hailey? How will everyones life change? Will this little girl be the thing that pushes Jay and Hailey together? How will Jay react to Skylar being so close to Adam?
Relationships: Adam Ruzek&Hailey Upton, Hailey Upton/Jay Halstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time using this website. So please bare with me, I’m still learning. This is also one of my first time writing stories so please no rude comments. I’m ok with people trying to help me. But no bullying or anything like that please. Ok I think that’s it so enjoy the first chapter of Family Secrets! Oh! I’m also sorry it’s short. The chapters will vary on whether or not they are long and short!

Skylar- 5 1/2 years old, dirty blond hair and blueish green eyes. Younger sister to Hailey Upton.

Platt’s P.O.V.

I heard the door of the district be opened, but I don’t look up from where I am looking at a paper, it was too early for the team to be back from a take-down. The only one who wasn’t with them was Ruzek, but not sure why he isn’t with them. I wasn’t going to look up, I just thought it was one of my patrol officers coming in from their lunch break or something, but then I heard a tiny voice, a voice that sounded so scared, it made my heart break.

“H-hi” I look up from my paper but I don’t see anyone,but I knew I heard something so I walk around my desk to see a little girl.

“Hi sweetie, my name is Trudy can you tell me your name?”

“S-Skylar” I smiled she was still scared but at least I knew her name,

“Hi Skylar, where is your mommy and daddy?”

“D-Daddy being mean.. mommy told me to come here. Find Hailey? I think that’s what she said”

“Huh.. well she’s out right now. How about I bring you up to where she works? One of her co-workers and friends that she really trusts is up there? He’s really nice I promise” Skyler nodded shyly and we went up to the intelligence office and I said

“Ruzek you are on babysitting duty until the others get back” he looked confused so I pointed at Skylar

“This is Skylar, the situation is complicated” Adam nodded and said

“Hey Skylar want to play a game on my computer?” She grinned and quickly nodded running over to him. I guess she liked computer games or she really thinks she can trust Adam. Once I made sure everything was ok I went back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will everyone react to the little girl with Adam? How will this affect the relationships on the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, two chapters in one day! I really do hope you guys like the story. Feel free to comment if you have any ideas or just how you like the story!

Adam’s POV

I said

“Hey Skylar?” She turned to look at me a tiny smile on her face

“Yeah Ad?” I couldn’t help but smile at the nickname the little girl had started calling me.

“Want to help me set up a prank on one of my co-workers?”

“Won’t they be mad?” I shook my head no.

“Then sure!” I grinned but right before we could start the prank the rest of the team came back. I guess the sudden noise scared Skylar because she quickly hid her face in my shoulder

“Hey hey it’s ok! They are my co-workers they are super nice” she slowly raised her head up. Jay and Hailey were the first to come up, they both looked generally confused, I said

“I don’t know. All I know is Platt brought her up here. Apparently she’s looking for one of us” Skylar’s face went from looking scared to a full blown smile

“Hailey!” She jumped down from my lap running over before she hugged Hailey’s leg.

Hailey’s POV

I was confused so as soon as the little girl let go of my leg I got down to her level

“Hi sweetie, who are you?”

“I’m Skylar!” I smiled

“Well,what are you doing here Skylar?”

“Daddy was being mean so mommy told me to come here and find you! She gave me this” she dug into her jacket pocket then pulled out a folded sheet of paper. I took it before pointing at Adam

“Hey can you go with my friend for a minute his name is—“ I didn’t get to finish my sentence because the minute she saw who I was pointing at she ran over to Adam and said

“Ad!!” She hugged his leg and then he picked her up

“Let’s go get you something to drink. We have juice boxes in the break room~” she nodded and they left for the break room. I unfolded the sheet of paper, I leaned against my desk reading it in my head

“Dear Hailey,

I know this will sound completely insane to you and sound like a complete lie, but I promise it’s the truth. If you are reading this it means that Skylar has found you, she’s your little sister.She is 5 1/2 years old, she looks so much like you when you were her age. The reason she’s there is because it isn’t safe for her to be here, I’m not making the same mistake I made with you and your brothers by keeping her here. Please please try to keep her safe. 

Love, mom.”

I reread the letter in my head at least 15 times before I looked into the break room to see Adam playing with Skylar. I took a deep breath before going in there I said

“Hey” she looked up

“Hailey!” I went over and picked her up

“Hey sis” I handed Adam the letter since she looked confused.

I tickled Skylar she said

"I like Adam!" I laughed

"Yeah he's pretty cool right?" Adam looked up from reading the letter

"Dang," I nodded. Skylar reached for Adam so I handed her back to him he said

"Want to play more games on my computer?"

"Please can we Ad?" He smiled softly at her

"Of course we can. That's why I asked if you wanted to kiddo!" He tickled her then we left the room.

Jay’s POV

I look up from where I was doing paperwork. Adam set Skylar down on the ground but she stayed close to him,

"It's ok, go on to my desk. I'll be right there, you can go ahead and set up another game of Uno ok?" She nodded

"Okie Ad!" She ran over and climbed up in his chair

"Ad, I can't reach the keyboard!"

"I'll be right there" he walked over picking her up before fixing his chair's height so Skylar could reach the keyboard. Him and Hailey went to talk to Voight, I walked over to Adam's desk

"Hi Skylar right?" I know she heard me but she didn't look at me

"Yeah.." I looked over Adam's desk I guess my sudden movements scared her because she yelled

"ADAM" Adam hurried out of Voight's office leaving just Hailey to talk to Voight. He picked her up

"Hey what's wrong" she immediately calmed down when she saw Adam so he just set on his chair, after fixing his chair back to its original height, and started the Uno game. I couldn't help but worry a little bit because this little girl is going to be a huge part of Hailey's life and she is already super close to Adam. If Skylar is that close to Adam then can she get Adam and Hailey back together, since other then Hailey; Adam is the only person that she trusts. I got yanked out of my thoughts when I saw what looked like the beginning of a black eye under Skylar's bangs when she moved closer to Adam, I said

"Hey Ruzek can we talk for a second?" He looked up

"Um yeah sure, hey Sky I'll be right back ok?"

"Okie!" He set her on his chair coming over to me. We went to the locker room,

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think you can get Skylar to move her bangs out of her face?"

"Maybe why?"

"I may of been imagining things but I thought I saw what was the beginning of a black eye under her bangs" he nodded

"Let's go" we went back to the squad room. Adam said

"Hey Sky pause the game and come here for a second" she jumped down and ran over to us

"Yeah?"

"Can I move your bangs out of your face?" She looked worried

"No!" That worried both Adam and I, so Adam tried moving her bangs out of her face but she pushed his hand away and ran to Voight's office. Ok now I definitely know that something is going on. I sighed, what was so bad she didn't want us moving her bangs out of her face?


End file.
